Por Ti
by Painet
Summary: YohXAnna con la cancion de Belanova


Este fic ya lo había publicado hace tiempo, espero que les guste a los que todavía no lo han leído

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Por ti **

**-A**nna, esto ya no puede seguir así- le decía frente a frente muy decidido y también muy triste, esas palabras le estaban partiendo el corazón

**-D**e que hablas Yoh?- preguntaba confundida por el tono extraño que estaba utilizando su prometido

**-D**e esto Anna, de lo nuestro, ya no podemos seguir así

**-Y**…Yoh- las palabras la habían dejado estática, paralizada, atemorizada, pues su prometido nunca había hablado tan sinceramente ni con tanta tristeza

Luego el shaman siguió hablando, su voz se escuchaba quebrada, definitivamente estaba muy triste, estaba hablando sin mirarla a la cara.

**-Y**o se que ser fría y distante es tu forma de ser, pero no puedo tener una relación así, me entiendes? Todo el tiempo, día tras día me tratas igual, y ahora te confieso todo, yo tenía la esperanza de que cambiarias algún día, no totalmente por que tu carácter es lo que mas me atrae de ti, pero yo pensaba que al pasar el tiempo tu me llegarías a querer como yo a ti y serías menos fría y cortante conmigo, pero veo que no resultó como esperaba así que eres libre, si lo quieres mañana mismo puedo romper el compromiso. Y lo que mas me duele de todo esto es darme cuenta que en todo este tiempo no he sido nada, absolutamente nada para ti, de haber sido así aun que hubiera sido un poco por lo menos me hubieras hablado tu primero de romper el compromiso ya que por lo visto tu eres la menos interesada.

Yoh se quedó parado esperando una respuesta que en realidad no quería escuchar, tenía miedo de que ella lo dejara, pues en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos el la llegó a querer mas que a el mismo.

La itako estaba completamente petrificada ante tales palabras, **_quien había sido capaz de meterle esas ideas en la cabeza_**?- pensaba ella- **_Tal vez… tal vez fui yo con mi forma de comportarme-_** se le paralizó el corazón, pero ella sabía que casi todo lo que su prometido había dicho era cierto , en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos ella nunca le mostró algún sentimiento, siempre fue fría, siempre lo trató como uno mas, cuando en realidad el se había convertido en todo para ella, solo que no lo quería admitir, era un sentimiento nuevo y eso la asustaba, pero aprendió a sobrellevarlo y también aprendió a quererlo en silencio, sin que nadie lo supiera, pensaba que el estaba totalmente desinteresado en ella y en el compromiso y pensaba que era solo eso, un compromiso que Yoh debía cumplir para no perder la descendencia de su familia, pero cuando el dijo finalmente lo que sentía por ella todo eso cambió. Cuando al fin fue sincera consigo misma se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer algo para que Yoh supiera lo que ella sentía por el, pero como? Era una pregunta difícil ya que a Anna no le es fácil expresar sus sentimientos, pero esta era una situación muy seria, estaban hablando de separarse…para siempre, así que sin más remedio lo tuvo que hacer.

**-Y**oh…- habló muy bajo y su tono de frialdad se desvaneció- yo se muy bien que a veces no suelo decir lo que… mi corazón… siente por ti…- con estas simples palabras Yoh sorprendido levanto la mirada para toparse con la de ella y ver en sus ojos que todo lo que el había dicho la había lastimado, y que a pesar de su comportamiento ella lo quería, claro a su manera, pero lo quería y la dejó continuar- y se que a veces yo no estoy aquí por ti, y se también… que yo te puedo lastimar… perdóname… se que me suelo equivocar

**-A**nna yo- interrumpió Yoh, pero ella no lo dejó seguir

**- P**ero te quiero confesar… si mi vida ha de continuar… si otro día llegara… si he de volver a comenzar será por ti… será por tu amor

Lo último que dijo hizo a Yoh muy feliz y Anna estaba totalmente ruborizada y con la mirada al suelo

Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, pero se habían dado cuenta de algo, que habían sido un par de tontos que por miedo a sus sentimientos no los habían dicho y eso era lo que los había llevado a esa situación.

**-J**ijiji

**-D**e que te ríes Yoh Asakura? Acabo de hacer algo que nunca en mi vida pensé que haría y todo lo que haces es burlarte de mí- le reprochaba

**-N**o me estoy burlando de ti Anna- volvía a su estado serio de antes- es solo que me rió de mi forma tan estúpida de mostrarte mis sentimientos, estaba esperando que me dieras aun que sea una señal de que me querías, pero nunca llego, o al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora que me doy cuenta que todo lo que haces es por que me quieres

Anna se había sonrojado de nuevo, aparte de las palabras que eran totalmente nuevas para sus oídos estaba el hecho de que su prometido se le había acercado demasiado, tanto que podía escuchar su respiración. Luego Yoh se acercó más a ella, la tomó por la cintura y con su mano libre la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

**-T**e quiero Anna

-o///o Yo también… te quiero Yoh

Se fueron atrayendo hasta darse un corto pero tierno beso (fue mas un rose que un beso, pero es igual de lindo) lleno de ternura y más que nada… amor. Después se separaron solo un poco, lo suficiente para poder hablar

**-E**ntonces no quieres romper el compromiso verdad?- le preguntaba esperando una respuesta negativa

**-Y**o? Si fuiste tu el que quería hacerlo

**-E**s verdad, pero quien me asegura que esto no es nada mas que un lindo sueño y que al despertar tu ya no vas a estar?-le volvía a interrogar con un dejo de tristeza

Anna al percatarse de ese tono que no le gustaba nada le contestó con toda sinceridad:

**-Y**oh, si algo te puedo asegurar es que mi vida la soñé contigo, eres todo lo que necesito y contigo me quiero quedar.

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que el shaman se quedara más que satisfecho, estaba muy contento

**-E**n serio no estoy soñando?

**-Q**uieres que te haga ver que no lo estas?

**-¿M**e vas a peg…

Los labios de Yoh fueron sellados por los de Anna. En realidad no estaba soñando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me quedó según yo, medio cursi jeje pero ni modo  
Luego nos vemos :D


End file.
